Ouran Host Club- Twincest: Drunk On You (Long Oneshot)
by linklove93
Summary: Ouran HighSchool Host Club. Hitachiin twins smut. (LEMON 18 ) When the twin's parents are away for a few days, they raid the family bar and have a little fun. WARNING: YAOI (boy X boy. If you don't like, DON'T READ) (Old fic I recently re-found.)


TWINCEST!: Drunk On You

The twins had locked themselves in their room with a few assorted bottles of alcohol, along with one or two of their favorite, "Maison Du Bouchett" Strawberry liqueur they had snuck from their parents personal bar...They wouldn't notice...their parents had a LOT of alcohol anyway, and never did notice when the twins took some. They were out of town for a few days anyway. Hikaru laid on his back their bed with a shot glass of half full in his hand. The room was spinning just a bit...he was drunk.

Kaoru was perched in the desk chair, right next to the bed. Or at least that's what he was going for. He had just finished his 4th glass, and was pitching madly. He turned and poured himself a 5th glass, with out spilling any, miraculously. "So, Hikaru...Whatcha wanna do now?" He asked his twin, slurring his words to the point were only another drunk would be able to understand him. Hikaru sat up on the bed, thinking for a moment and then looked as if he'd had an evil idea, he smirked at his twin and took Kaoru's glass from him, setting it down on the bedside table. "I know what I wanna do."

Kaoru watched his twin carefully. Well, as carefully as his drunken eyes could, at least. He watched Hikaru take his drink away, a mild 'I wasn't done with that...' thought crossing his mind for the briefest of seconds. Then he looked into his brother's eyes, and saw a drunken plan forming through the fog. "Oh, shit..." He whispered to himself. To his twin, he asked: "Am I going to like this?"

Hikaru gave an evil chuckle. "Maybe...I know I will." He then grabbed Kaoru's wrist and pushed him, back first, on to the bed, forcing his weight on Kaoru so that he couldn't get away. Kaoru felt himself being pulled up and pushed down, but because of how much he had had to drink, he couldn't really do anything about it. Once he felt the soft mattress of their bed, he looked up at his twin. He could already feel himself starting to harden. "Maybe I will like this..." He said before he started to free his right hand, still pinned under Hikaru's palm.

"Uh, uh, uh...trying to escape are we? I don't think so." Hikaru held Kaoru's wrist harder and used his other hand to grasp Kaoru's other wrist. "It would be a pain if your hands were free." He grabbed the curtain tie from their window next to the bed and pushed Kaoru up a bit farther on the bed so that his hands were by the bed railing. He tied Kaoru's hands together, though not tight enough to cause his twin any pain...yet, and tied them to the railing. Kaoru felt the rope going around his wrists, and being pulled tight, but not to the point of discomfort. His hands might be bound, but his legs were still free...He brought his legs up around Hikaru's waist, pulling himself up and his twin down, until they made contact. Kaoru moaned, his now fully erect member throbbing and demanding attention. "Please..." He gasped, a quiet plea to his twin.

Hikaru smiled at the unusual willingness of his twin and, now that he didn't have to hold Kaoru's hands anymore, reached down a hand, undid his twin's pants and wrapped it around Kaoru's member, working his fingers while using his other hand to try and unbutton Kaoru's shirt. Kaoru moaned loudly, arching his back in pleasure. If it weren't for the stupid -yet completely sexy- bondage, he would have helped his brother, the way he was helping him now. He brought one leg back, and positioned it in front of Hikaru's crotch, which he just knew was throbbing, and rubbed his knee into his brother's erection.

Hikaru tried unsuccessfully to hold back a moan of pleasure as he finished unbuttoning his twin's shirt and leaned down to kiss his twin on the lips, then moving downward to his neck, then chest. Kaoru, at having heard his twin's moan, only got harder. If that was AT ALL possible. As his twin moved down his torso, he panted and moaned, and thrashed about as much as the body on top of him would allow. Hikaru smiled as his hand movement on Kaoru's member got faster and for forceful, and once his lips made it to his twin's erect nipples he sucked them, biting gently ever so often.

Kaoru let out another moan when the ministrations on his member got faster, and hissed when his brother bit down on the tender skin of his nipple. "Hi... Hikaru..." He said, his voice breathless from the panting..."Th...That hurts, Hikaru..." Was all he managed to get out before the next wave of pleasure rocked his body, making any oral sound other than moans and gasps virtually impossible for his still drunk mind.

Hikaru wasn't too bothered by the fact that his twin said it hurt him...he knew it didn't hurt THAT much compared to what was coming. But he stopped anyway and lowered his head more, removing his hand from Kaoru's still fully erect member and replacing it with his mouth.

Kaoru felt a sense of loss at losing his brother's warm hand, but that feeling was soon replaced. As soon as he felt his brother's hot breath on his erection, he moaned in pleasure. That moan was quickly turned into a back arching, gasping movement. He planted his feet on either side of Hikaru, and suddenly pushed up, almost his entire back lifting off the bedding, and his hips a good 6 inches above where they were. In the back of his mind, he vaguely wondered if his sudden action had hurt Hikaru in any way. But, to be honest, he didn't really care right now. All he cared about was getting the release he wanted, and getting it before his groin exploded.

Hikaru wasn't surprised at his brother's arching, and with both hands, grabbed Kaoru's hips to hold him steady, using his mouth and tongue to tease his twin, especially at the tip. Kaoru's moans of pleasure were making Hikaru very hard as well, but he was too intent on his work of pleasuring Kaoru to worry about it.

Kaoru felt his brother's strong hands on his hips, holding him in place. This extra sensation just added to his pleasure. He was close to his peak now. "Hi... Hikaru..." He mumbled. "I... I'm about to... come..." He managed to choke out between pants. His back arched again and he moaned, his loudest so far tonight.

Hikaru released his mouth from his twin's erection for a breath and lifted his head up by Kaoru's to whisper in his ear in a sensual, sexy voice. "Come, then…Kaoru…I want…you to." He taunted, making a noise somewhere between a purr and a pant, and lowered his head back down to continue his work.

Kaoru had it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, his mouth opening in a silent screaming moan of pleasure. His hips stopped all movement, his muscles stiffened, and his warm juices spill out of his member. Even after he had been emptied, his muscles stayed still, making movement momentarily impossible for him. When his muscles finally did relax, though, he slumped back into the pillow, whispering one thing...Hi-...Hikaru..."

Hikaru's lips curved up into a smile as his twin came into his mouth. He licked his lips and let go of Kaoru's member, leaning up by his face and smirking. "Want some?" he asked devilishly, obviously meaning the contents left in his mouth.

Kaoru's ear twitched at his twin's proposition. His eyes opened lazily, not going past half way, and he smiled sweetly up at his twin. Then, he quickly reached around Hikaru, and grasped the back of his neck. Then... He pulled him down, crushing his lips onto Hikaru's, wanting to get some of the juice, along with a kiss.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him closer so that their bodies were pressed together and deepened the kiss, his lips parting slightly to flick his tongue along Kaoru's lips, demanding entrance. Hikaru still had quite a bulge in his own pants, but would take care of his brother before worrying about himself.

Kaoru opened his mouth eagerly, and feeling the juice flow from Hikaru's mouth into his own, and down his throat. He brought his tongue to meet with Hikaru's, hoping they could play war for a few minutes. Then, he remembered Hikaru had yet to be helped... Since he was still bound, he brought his knee back up between Hikaru's legs, and moved it ever so slightly, hard enough so that Hikaru would feel it, yet gently enough to drive his twin insane.

Hikaru tried to hold back a moan quietly, but it escaped him anyway. He reached up his hands while still kissing his twin and slowly untied the rope, giving Kaoru the freedom to do as he pleased now.

As soon as Kaoru felt the rope loosen and fall away, he grabbed Hikaru by the shoulders, and rolled them over, keeping the kiss going. He then proceeded to cross Hikaru's wrists, so he only needed one hand to hold them. With his other, free hand, he worked downward, playfully flicking at his twin's nipples, but not spending much time on them. What he really wanted to see was Hikaru, writhing under HIM, moaning, and arching for once. He moved his hand lower, and lower still, till he came to Hikaru's belt buckle. He couldn't undo it right now, not until he had tied his twin off, but he could get him to be more submissive for a few minutes...He moved his hand downward one more notch, so it was just resting on Hikaru's bulging pants crotch. He applied a little pressure. It wasn't enough to really do anything, other than possibly drive him crazy. It drove he himself crazy, so why not his identical twin?

"Mmmgh" Hikaru moaned unable to hold it back and stared up at Kaoru admiringly, he knew that for doing what he'd done to his twin he was now in for...possibly worse, but for once his little brother took the Seme lead. It almost made him proud. Almost.

Kaoru reached over to the discarded rope, keeping his hold on Hikarus wrists tight. Once he had it in his grasp, he dragged it over and looped it around his brother's wrists a couple times, tied a tight knot in it, and then loosely tied it to the headboard. He knew Hikaru wouldn't try and get away. Besides, he wanted his lover to be free to move however he wanted while he was being pleasured. With that done and out of the way, he lowered his head to Hikaru's neck, and began to kiss and suck and bite at the base, right were the neck and shoulder meet. While his mouth was busy working his brothers neck, his hands took up the task of slowly, and sensually unbuttoning Hikaru's shirt, slowly reveling the smooth white skin of his chest.

Hikaru closed his eyes, trying to keep quiet...he didn't want to give his twin the satisfaction of making him moan as loud as Kaoru had been earlier so soon into it. He bit his tongue and savored the sensation of Kaoru kissing and touching him...this was the first time Hikaru had let Kaoru be Seme, so it would be interesting, but he was honestly just slightly at the back of his mind, nervous at what his brother had in store for him.

"Come on Hikaru... You can make noises...I made them for you, didn't I?" Kaoru asked. He had succeeded in completely unbuttoning his brother's shirt, and now slipped a hand inside, and started fingering Hikaru's right nipple. His other hand, free for the moment, slid slowly down Hikaru's torso, going lower and lower, until it finally reached the belt line, where it stopped. Kaoru closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips down to his twin's, while his hand tried to undo Hikaru's belt.

"Mmgh…Yeah, but I want you...to enjoy this 1st time... I'm giving you all...control, and therefore, you have...to wait a bit...before you get that out of me..." Hikaru said and smirked challengingly at Kaoru, trying not to moan into his sentence and taking deep breaths.

Kaoru smiled at this. He had finished with Hikaru's belt, and now moved his hand from Hikaru's chest down; so that he could efficiently unfasten his pants. He made quick work of the button and zipper, sliding the black slacks down Hikaru's long, lean legs. He proceeded to take Hikaru at his base, and brought his head down between Hikarus legs. "Lets see if you say that when I'm done with you..." Kaoru said, right before he leaned down the rest of the way to take as much of his twin into his mouth as he could. He covered the rest with his fist, and started pumping.

Only Hikaru's eyes showed how shocked he was at what his twin had just said, and how internally worried he was that he WOULD moan before he intended to. But he came back with a retort. "Don't let all that control...make your head any bigger...than it already is." Hikaru taunted softly enough as to not let the moan growing in his throat out, knowing full well the probable consequences of saying it.

Kaoru ignored his brother's smart remark, and kept on with his ministrations. He teased Hikaru's tip, swirling his tongue in slow circles, with his hands still pumping, though more gentle than before. He opened his eyes and looked up into his brother's, a look of pure love and admiration on his face. He just hoped it was good enough to hide the diabolical plan he had bubbling under the surface...

Hikaru thought he saw something under the surface of Kaoru's smile for a moment, but didn't notice it now and so, dismissed it in his mind. At the feeling of his twin teasing his body, he almost lost it and moaned, but bit down harder on his tongue

Kaoru smiled at his brother's distress. He would tease him all night if that was what it took to hear him moan. He kept going with his mouth, but he moved one hand back towards Hikaru's testicles. When he felt the curve of them, he gently wrapped his fingers around then, and gave a slight squeeze, hoping to get the reaction he wanted out of his brother. He kept the eye contact the whole time.

"Oh crap." thought Hikaru to himself. Kaoru had just about found the spot that would have made him lose it, and again he almost did, he bit down harder, making his tongue bleed but not really feeling it and only wincing slightly as some, mixed with his saliva ran down his chin.

Kaoru saw the blood, and some small, rational part that had been pushed to the back of his mind was worried. The rest of him, however, just wanted to hear Hikaru moan... And thought the blood was actually very sexy. He had seen his brother's distress again, and knew he was close. He continued teasing Hikaru's member, and moved the hand that was at his balls back again, just a little. He squeezed, just as light as last time, but this time, he rubbed the pad of his thumb across Hikaru's sac, hoping that would help move this along a little.

Hikaru made a small, half moan as quietly as he could, biting down EVEN harder and yelping softly in pain, hopefully, Kaoru hadn't heard that. More blood came down his chin as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side, partially because of the small cut in his mouth and partially because he was close to coming, but refused to admit it to the somewhat evil looking mirror image above him.

Kaoru smiled. "I heard that," he said. He kept his tongue and mouth movements on Hikaru's member going, now gently rubbing the underside of him. His hand that was on his brother's balls did exactly as id did the last time, but it didn't stop with just one squeeze. It kept going, squeezing and rubbing in a quick, hypnotizing rhythm. Again, he kept the eye contact the whole time.

The cut in his mouth hurt, as would his ego if his twin got to gloat that he'd made Hikaru moan in submission...and he was determined to keep that from happening. Sometimes he wondered if his brother was not more evil than he, just more quiet and sneaky about it...He could take a little cut if it meant him winning at the game he, himself, had started. He threw his head back, still trying not to make any sound, but accidentally hitting that cut with his teeth again, make him yelp in pain again... "Damn cut…" he thought.

"I'm going to win you know..." Kaoru said, an evil little glint coming into his eyes. He pushed a single digit into his twin, watching for a reaction. After a moment, he pulled it out, and stuck in another, with out waiting for a signal. He played with Hikaru's insides, curling his fingers, looking for that ONE internal spot he knew would made any man moan, no matter what the circumstances.

"I'm definitely never letting him be Seme again...I give him one chance and...this..." Hikaru thought, trying to come up with a way to either not moan no matter what or fight back... he couldn't come up with much...doing what he was doing now was about as much as he could do without taking away the opportunity he, himself, had given to his identical twin, only to be taunted and stabbed with it..."So much for brotherly love, right?" Hikaru chuckled to himself at that thought... "Fine, you win," he thought bitterly. "But you're gunna pay eventually." Hikaru let out a low moan as his twin hit the spot he was obviously looking for.

Kaoru smiled at his brother. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked, and gently pulled his fingers out. He again lowered his head between Hikaru's knees, and began with his previous ministrations. He took as much of Hikaru into his mouth as he could, and the rest was covered by a fist. He began pumping with his mouth and hand, and was reminded of his own hardness. He reached his extra hand down, and took hold of his own member, and started pumping at a fast pace. He knew it wouldn't be long before Hikaru came, and he wanted to come with his twin.

Another small glare at Kaoru for that last comment and he was done…for now…"K-Kaoru?…" Hikaru said as quietly as he could so he would keep his voice down if he happened to moan again during his sentence. "If I did m-moan…the way you were/most likely s-still...mmmgh…are h-hoping, you would…keep it just between us…r-right…you wouldn't g-gloat about it…to anyone?" Hikaru asked sincerely, looking at his twin with what seemed like pleading, puppy dog eyes, adding a small moan in from what his brother was doing to him and purposely looking very vulnerable and small. He was so close to coming now, and he wanted an answer before the loud moan in his throat escaped. And he wanted to be sure his twin was honest about it.

Kaoru heard his brother's plea, and all evil pretenses flew from his mind for now. He looked up into Hikaru's eyes, and truthfully answered, "Of course, Hikaru... I would never tell anyone about this kind of thing. You should know that..." He continued what he had been doing.

"Then...I s-suppose...you'll get your...way. Ah..." Hikaru half smiled at his twin, but threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and moaned loudly as he came, breathing raggedly and then laying unmoving on the bed, his eyes still shut.

Kaoru knew what was coming. He had prepared himself, and eagerly took in all of Hikaru's juices. He swallowed and detached himself from his brothers nether regions. He climbed back up to the head of the bed, and lay down next to Hikaru.

Hikaru still had his eyes shut tight and was still breathing hard as he turned himself towards Kaoru, laying on his side and groaned softly.

Kaoru looked down at his twin, and heard the groan. Concern now colored his voice. "Hikaru...? Hikaru, are you ok?" He asked. He hadn't hurt his brother had he? Well... rather he hadn't hurt anything but his pride, had he?

Hikaru's only response was to shake his head a little bit. He wasn't hurt, just a little feverish, he was playing it up though, and he had a plan forming in his head.

Kaoru was still worried, and wasn't going to buy into a simple headshake. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again. Thinking maybe that his hands still being bound was making Hikaru uncomfortable, he undid the tie. He wanted to make sure his twin was alright before he moved the conversation forward to his apology for what he had done...

Another head shake...speaking might give away too much of what the older twin was thinking, plus, being notoriously good at acting, he know how to pull this plot off.

Kaoru was near hysterics now. If there was one thing his brother could do, it was talk... and talk...and talk. So his not saying anything only pushed him closer to the dangerous edge that was panic. "Hikaru, please, say something!" He almost shouted at his twin, wanting more than anything to hear his brother say he was ok. And he wanted to hear it now...

Hikaru felt just a small pang of guilt for doing this, but the plot he'd cooked up for revenge kept him from saying anything. Plus Kaoru HAD said earlier that after he was done Hikaru could be Seme again, and he was gonna take that opportunity, by force if he had to. If Kaoru was going to plot evilly in his head while looking all sweet then Hikaru would do the same. "Ooh, I've got an idea" Hikaru thought smartly as he realized he still had some blood in his mouth from earlier, and opened the corner of his lips just enough for it to drip down his chin again.

Kaoru, now about to fall off the precarious edge of panic and into the void of hysterics, gently tapped Hikaru, like someone trying to get the attention of a day dreaming child. "Come on Hikaru...Open your eyes...Please?" He pleaded, but to no apparent avail. Then he saw the blood trickling down Hikaru's chin, and took that last baby step off of the ledge and into the void. "OH MY GOD, HIKARU! NO! PLEASE DONT GO!" He almost yelled,... Kaoru could be extremely overly dramatic at times.

Hikaru had to hold back a small snicker, his brother was being WAY over dramatic about this, but he figured he'd better take his chance while Kaoru was freaking out to make his attack. He suddenly lurched up, and was holding Kaoru down to the bed, and on top of him in seconds.

All Kaoru could do was look up with an expression that was a mix of shock and anger. He had been tricked!

Hikaru grinned with an evil look in his eyes at his twin. He should have known Hikaru was acting, seeing as both of them were exceptionally good at it. "You need to be punished..." Hikaru said in a husky, sensual, sexy yet sadistic voice, giving a small evil chuckle.

Kaoru knew he was in for it now. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew that what his brother was about to do to him would make what he had just finished doing look like a fluffy yaoi anime. A look of slight terror, and arousal crossed his face as he said, "Oh, shit..."

"Oh, shit is right," Hikaru said then leaning his head down so he could whisper hotly in his twin's ear. "...Kaoru, did you really think I'd let you get away with that without being punished?" Hikaru said the last word in the most sexual and evil way it almost made HIM shiver.

There was only one phrase to describe Hikaru's statement: HOLY SHIT. And the way he said that last word…Ohh...Shivers ran the length of his body, and he went completely hard. ...That was pretty sad...When a WORD could make you hard...He knew that when this was all done and over with, he would probably laugh at himself, but right now, all he could do was fear for his life.

Hikaru then pulled back his head to look at Kaoru's face and smiled angelically, behind that smile though, he was thinking of ways to torture his twin till he was begging for Hikaru to forgive him. He was trying to decide whether or not to tie Kaoru down this time though...

Kaoru saw the smile, but he knew from his brother's previous words that he was in for it... Big time.

Hikaru decided he'd better tie his twin, just incase he tried anything funny. He grabbed the tie again, roping it around Kaoru's wrists and then the bed railing, tying it tightly. He then grabbed the bottle of alcohol still sitting on the bedside table and took a few sips, leaving the last one in his mouth instead of swallowing it and leaned his head back down by Kaoru's, pressing his lips against his twin's forcefully.

Kaoru watched Hikaru do all this with wide eyes. He was honestly starting to get scared... When he felt his brother press his lips against his own, he had to oblige, and felt the warm, strawberry flavored liquid spill into his mouth, and down his throat, warming his insides as it went. That little bit was enough to bring back the drunken stupor he had been in earlier, and his pupils dilated. Well, he might as well enjoy what he could get from this, right? That was one of the last semi sober thoughts that crossed his mind.

Hikaru forced his tongue into Kaoru's mouth; as far back as he could get it, feeling the wet warmth and strawberry taste of their mouths together. He moved his hands down to Kaoru's waist, holding him down while also pressing his erection up against his twin's.

Kaoru couldn't help it. He moaned into his brother's mouth, so loud that if it hadn't been for his brother's mouth, it probably would have been heard in the hall. When his brother rubbed his erection against his own, his back arched in pure pleasure.

Hikaru smirked into their kiss, letting out only a small almost inaudible one, and moving his hands down a little farther so that they were almost touching Kaoru's member and squeezed his hands, still rubbing himself against Kaoru.

Kaoru almost couldn't take it. Having hands so close to his throbbing member drove him absolutely crazy. He bucked his hips, trying to make contact with his brother's hands.

Hikaru pushed Kaoru down harder on the bed to get him to stop squirming, though he thought it amusing and pulled away from their kiss. "I wouldn't do that If I were you...Kaoru." He said in Kaoru's ear. Moving one hand down by Kaoru's backside and without warning pushing one finger into him.

Kaoru heard his brother's threat. He did as he was told to. But he couldn't stop moving completely. When he felt his brothers dry digit painfully enter him, his back arched in pain, and he moaned in pain as well.

Hikaru removed it again, feeling slightly apologetic at the back of his mind and put his fingers in his mouth to wet them, then pushed one back in. "Sorry if that hurt Kaoru, but you more or less asked for It." he said with a devilish grin in an evil yet hot voice.

"I... Might have, but I...I at least us-... used some LUBE of some kind... before I...I penetrated y-... you..." Kaoru said, his voice a breathy whisper.

"Well I told you, you were in for it, did I not, dear Kaoru?" Hikaru said, leaning his head down to Kaoru's neck to kiss the base of it. He suckled and nibbled lightly at it, making a puffy pink mark on the skin...a hickey. He wanted his twin to be reminded of this night every time he looked at it till it finally went away. While doing that he slowly added another finger in Kaoru's entrance.

Kaoru knew what his brother was doing, and just the thought of it made him moan. He would have to wear cover-up for WEEKS... He could just tell. Then he felt his brother push another finger into him, and he arched his back in pleasure.

Hikaru smiled at Kaoru's reaction, "Better?" he snickered, pulling both fingers out and then pushing them back in, slightly faster than before.

When Hikaru pushed his fingers back inside of him, Kaoru gasped and closed his eyes. There wasn't much else he could do.

"Is that all you can give me, Kaoru?" Hikaru said sliding out his fingers again and spotting a small bottle of hand lotion on their bedside table. "Well, it's better than nothing." Hikaru thought as he grabbed it, squeezing some onto his hands and rubbing it on his member. It felt cool when it first touched his skin but it was warmed in seconds by his body heat. He lifted Kaoru's legs above his shoulders and VERY slowly started to insert his erect member into his twin.

Kaoru didn't even see his brother grab the lotion. All he felt was the loss of his fingers, and the tip of his member start to enter him. He gasped and arched his back. He could feel a moan forming in the back of his throat. It was almost all he could do to not come right then and there on his brother's abdomen. No. He would make Hikaru wait a few minute for that, yet.

Hikaru pushed a little harder, till he was as far in as he could go, feeling the warm compression on his own member was making him moan very softly.

Kaoru wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, making it a bit easier for him to thrust. He arched his back and moaned, a signal for his brother to move again.

Hikaru pulled out and thrust back in a bit harder this time, repeating the action and getting a bit faster each time.

Kaoru was so hard by now it was becoming painful and could do nothing about it with his hands bound. "Hika…ru…I c-can't…it…hurts…mmm." Was all he could get out between moans and pants. Most speech was impossible at this point.

Hikaru understood, glancing down at his brother's throbbing erection, he teased it with his fingers a few moments, not wanting to give in to his brother's wants just yet, he then took it in his hand, pumping it along with the rhythm of his thrusting. He bent down as far as he could go, that being only to about Kaoru's upper chest and contented himself with attending to one of his twin's erect nipples. Sucking and grazing his teeth lightly against it.

Kaoru let out a loud moan, pleasure shooting out of him in the form of his seed onto his twin's hands and lower chest. Panting heavily he wanted to slump in exhaustion, but knew Hikaru wasn't quite done with him yet.

Hikaru grinned his signature Cheshire cat grin at Kaoru, sitting up more and looking down at his lower chest and the hand that was still, but still clutched around his brother's limp, spent, member. "You know you're going to be responsible for cleaning this up, right?" He then purred sensually, "With your mouth, of course." Still thrusting he moaned, HE was the one close to coming now. The image in his head of Kaoru licking the white, creamy cum off his chest was almost enough alone to make him come, but along with the tight, wetness of his twin's abdomen around his length, it made Hikaru's climax even more intense and pleasurable.

Kaoru, feeling very weak from just coming himself, moaned again as his twin's seed filled him, hitting that certain spot of intense pleasure. He panted loudly.

Hikaru almost collapsed onto Kaoru, but used his little bit of strength left to lay at his twin's side, falling on his back, he wanted to make sure Kaoru still had the chance to clean up. Though he lifted the hand he'd used to jack his twin off and licked the cum off of it. His lower chest was still covered though.

Kaoru groaned. "I'll clean it off in a minute." He knew that was what Hikaru wanted. "But at least let me rest a few moments first, please." He'd definitely paid for what he'd done to his brother before, and had no intention of repaying him for what he'd just done…not now anyway. He was way too exhausted for that.

Hikaru sighed happily. "Okay."

After a few minutes of steadying his breathing and relaxing his tensed muscles Kaoru sat up and set to the task of licking his twin clean.

Imagining it was hot, but seeing Kaoru actually DO it was down right sexy. So much so that even though he was spent, it almost made him hard again, especially the sensation he got when Kaoru's tongue flicked along his groin to get some that had run down his chest.

In that moment he knew he'd never love anyone as much as his twin.

Kaoru finished, laying back down and sighing. "Can we finally go to sleep now? …I'm REALLY tired." He said in almost a whine, laying on his side and facing away from Hikaru, towards the window in their room.

Hikaru frowned at Kaoru's almost annoyed tone. He put his arms around his twin, hugging him from behind. He whispered in his beloved brother's ear in a voice that was full of affection. "I love you, Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed slightly snuggling up against Hikaru, and resting his head agaist his twin's chest. "I love you too…Hikaru.

They both drifted off to sleep sighing contently in unison.

~The End~ XD

((This is a Ouran Twins Fic I wrote with a friend a few years back and happened to find on my usb. I no longer talk to that friend so I am not going to bother naming her, but if she happens to see this she get's credit for most of Kaoru's parts until a little before the end. Hikaru's parts and the entire end 4th or so of the story I wrote myself because we never finished it. I figured rather than let it sit in my usb unread for the rest of forever I would go ahead and post it at least one place. Shame, I was better at writing sexual stuff a few years back than I am now. Haha. anyway, i know it's very long and goes back a forth a bit but I hope you all understand I was younger and it is one of my old works, and take it for what it is. And damn I just noticed all my stories on here have sex in them AND one person ends up tied up...I really need to stop that. x3 Please reveiw and fave if you enjoyed. And PLEASE be gentle with bad reveiws if there are any.))


End file.
